The Darkest Tale of Lorcan Darcy/The Farm and the Ink Machine
The Farm and the Ink Machine is the first episode of The Darkest Tale of Lorcan Darcy. It shows a horror genre of the entire episode. It's based on Bendy and the Ink Machine. It stars Mckenna Grace, Jackson Robert Scott, Jackson A. Dunn, Chosen Jacobs, Cameron Boyce in his final role, Millie Bobby Brown. Synopsis After the tragic death of her twin sister, twelve years old Lorcan Darcy was invited and explore an abandoned animation studio, but is unaware that something evil dwells in that studio and now in for a front row seat for the hell that awaits her. Plot Episode 1 The story begins in New York City, 2013. Six friends Lorcan, her twin sister Laura-Belle aka L.B, their younger brother Max, Jake, Kyle and Anya are vlogging on a trip to Manhatten to help their classmate Mike. Lorcan and Laura-Belle are told by Mike that Manhatten is controlled by a cult called the Farm and people have been brainwashed since, including their other classmate Carla. The group head to the coffee shop to meet Mike. At the coffee shop, Mike talk about Carla's brother, saying her family took her out of school, spending lots of time with Edgar Evernever. He calls the members the Farmies. The group head to the Farm to get a closer look. Mike tries to get Carla out of there, but the group hold him back. They decide to investigate further, finding the Farmies drowning Carla's brother, so he can be reborn. Edgar Evernever then captures the group from behind, taking Laura-Belle's minicam and bringing them to the chamber. The group is submitted to the lake and then imprisoned. At the compound, Evelyn Evernever meets the group, and invites Laura-Belle to join her and Edgar. During the night, while Edgar writes in his journal, Laura-Belle begin asking questions. Edgar invites her to join the Farm while Evelyn pours hera cup of tea. Lorcan, Jake, Kyle, Anya, Max, Mike and Carla break out of their imprisonment and decide to upload their footage on the minicam to alert the FBI. Edgar explains to Laura-Belle that that he was a different man many years ago. His life was in shambles and so he left it behind and walked into the desert to die, until he stumbled onto a tree, on a hillside of a farm. Edgar knocked on the farm’s door and when he woke, he was being tended to in a white room by a kind, elderly farmer. Edgar repaid the woman by lending a hand around the farm. He watched the field grow into something beautiful and in the process, felt reborn. Thus Edgar made it his sacred duty to open his own Farm, where he could welcome lost souls. Laura-Belle accepts to do the baptism in order to protect her friends and family. As they escape from their imprisonment, Lorcan and Max decided to rescue Laura-Belle. Carla explains to them that they're doing the baptism which makes them shocked and rushes off to stop the baptism with Jake joining them. The women of the Farm gather for Laura-Belle's baptism. Evelyn seems to lead the event. This is a day of rebirth. It is important to remember that birth is no easy fear, Evelyn says. It is a trauma to leave the comfort of their wombs. They push, tear, and spread forth. Crying and gasping for air. Today, Laura-Belle will rip off the weight she has carried, break through the barriers restraining her and she will emerge into the light of her destiny. Evelyn asks Laura-Belle if she’s ready. Laura-Belle replies that she is. Lisa helps Laura-Belle into a steel tub of water and hold her under water. Even as Laura-Belle gasps and fights for air, Lisa forces her down until she is unresponsive. Lorcan, Max and Jake, having ran across the hall, finally makes it to the facility, barging into the chamber and demanding that the baptism be stopped. Lorcan pulls her sister from the tub and performs CPR. Unfortunately, she failed to revive Laura-Belle. Max mourned one of his two favorite sisters while Jake hugs him. It makes Lorcan snapped at her mother in anger. She and Evelyn told her that it was an accident, but she didn't believe her. Edgar leads all of Lorcan and Jake's classmates and teachers and seeek to recruit Lorcan and her friends into the Farm. They've all come together to get them to join them. In unison, the Farmies recite "Join us." If only for a second, it seems that Lorcan, Max and Jake begins to consider the offer, but she declines it nonetheless and takes off running. After hiding in the shed, Lorcan cries for the death of Laura-Belle, but get angry at Edgar Evernever and swore revenge. Kyle, Anya, Mike and Carla found them and discovers L.B's death. They offered Max to take him home which he accepts and Lorcan take a walk to the woods. When it's started to rain, Lorcan hides in the abandoned animation studio called Joey Drew's Studio, before trying to find and activate the Ink Machine. Henry has to find six items to start the ritual. After this, She goes to the Ink Machine room only to get jumpscared by Ink Bendy. She tries to get out of the studio but falls onto the basement area and uses the axe to cut down the wooden boards and go into the ritual room, only to faint on the ritual symbol painted on the floor afterwards. Episode 2 Shortly after fainting inside the ritual room from the first part, Lorcan awakens as she stood back up and pick up her axe, using it to break the boards off the door and enter the downstairs to the next lower level, only to discover even more sinister work that was left by Joey Drew. This first objective will be unlocked after re-equipping the axe. Using the axe, break the wood blocking the door on the left side of the room, and walk through it. Then go downstairs until Lorcan reach the Utility Shaft 9 entrance. There Lorcan will see the quote "HE WILL SET US FREE" written on the wall (presumably by Sammy Lawrence) next to a Bendy cardboard, cans of Bacon Soup, candles and a banjo. Explore the room until Lorcan finds a tape recorded by Sammy, in which he talks about Bendy as if he was a god, and that he will save him. At the end of the tape, he asks: "Can I get an amen?", and just when the tape ends, Sammy's voice echoes: "I said, can I get an amen?". Episode 3 Bill is furious at his wife Lisa for what she done to Laura-Belle, he's spoken to his lawyer that he's filing for divorce and having full custody of the kids. Lisa is frustrated about that and exit the house. Episode 4 Episode 5 Lorcan waking up in a bed at Tom and Allison's hideout. Lorcan comments on the song Allison is singing, claiming he recognises it. Eventually, Allison gives Lorcan a piece of glass known as the seeing tool that reveals hidden messages throughout the world when Lorcan looks through it. During a conversation between Tom and Allison, Allison explains that Ink Bendy has found the hideout and that they need to escape. Allison and Tom escape and leave Lorcan behind. Lorcan escapes the hideout through a secret passage shown to her by messages on the walls shown to her through the seeing tool and makes her way to a barge. As Lorcan sails through a river of ink she must escape from a Giant Bendy Hand to survive. At the end of the river, Lorcan finds herself at the Lost Harbor, a seemingly empty village. She is then attacked by the now-insane Sammy and eventually saved by Tom and Allison. After Sammy is gone the trio are attacked by Searchers, Lost Ones, and Miner Searchers. After the fight is over, Allison asks Lorcan to lead the way. In the next room, Lorcan falls down a hole when a wooden board breaks beneath her. She then finds herself in the Administration Lobby needing to collect pipes to drain a hallway that leads to the Film Vault. To do this, Lorcan will have to go to the Administration Maze and will have to avoid the Piper, Striker, and Fisher and collect Ink Blobs to place into an Ink Maker. When Lorcan reaches the Film Vault ,she finds an empty box that Lorcan claims to have been important to Bendy's end. Allison and Tom eventually meet Lorcan in the Film Vault and explains to them that they must to get inside Ink Bendy's lair. There's a locked door leading to the lair that Tom punches open. They reach the Giant Ink Machine Entrance with a machine across a river of ink. Lorcan must swim across alone as Allison explains they can not step into the ink. Lorcan has no choice but to leave Allison and Tom behind. Lorcan reaches the Throne Room and finds a reel tape named "The End". Then Lorcan finally battles Ink Bendy who transforms into Beast Bendy. Henry has to switch levers to open doors. Lorcan then has to make Beast Bendy charge at her to break ink pipes. After that, Lorcan places the reel in a projector which flashes colors, the same in Lorcan's previous visions, which finally destroys Beast Bendy. Lorcan transported to Joey Drew's apartment and have a small talk with Joey. He then tells her that it's time for her to went home. After watching her walk home, his friend Henry Stein arrived in. Joey small talks with Henry and then tells him to visit the old workshop. Henry turns to a door on his right and the surroundings change back to the beginning scene in Chapter 1.